warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valen
The Homeworld of the legendary [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/42nd_Valen_Rangers 42nd Valen Rangers]. The Imperial Civilised World of '''Valen '''is the second planet in the Six planet, Binary Star Valen system, being the only one which is capable of supporting life. The Planet's proximity to it's parent stars has left it with a hot, dry climate which led to the evolution of foliage and animals capable of surviving such intense temperatures. The long rolling plains that dominate Valen are covered in long desert grasses, or the few trees hardy enough to grow from the planet's otherwise fertile soil. Temperatures however grow more temperate the closer to the poles, often with large, often untapped forests that spread for thousands upon thousands of miles, while jagged mountain ranges pierce the sky. Valen's ecosystem is designed to be extremely hardy, resistant to extremes as a result of it's hash, often frequently violent shifts in the planet's seasons. As a result of it's harsh climate however - the animals present on Valen are often hulking beasts that are as tall, if not taller than most men - akin to ancient Terran felines, and often prove savage in their bestial nature. Valen itself is governed directly by the Shen Dynasty - an Autocratic Hereditary Monarchy that serve as the guardians and protectors of their populace - often expending great wealth as to improve the welfare of their citizens - each ruler having been instilled with a great sense of duty to their people since Queen Yan Shen I. Under the Shen Dynasty; Valen has proven to be a very successful Imperial World since voluntarily joining during the Era of the Great Crusade - providing millions of troops for the Imperial Army and the then reformed Imperial guard throughout it's long history, while further maintaining a small orbital shipyard - inside of which a small fleet of frigates and corvettes have been constructed - acting as the system's PDF gunboats. Valen is also rudimentary fortified with a small series of ancient fortified bunker complexes - along with the planet's natural terrain housing many key military installations. History Initial Colonisation and the Early Age of Valen Valen's history is home to numerous fragmentary accounts of having been colonised during the Dark Age of Technology by human settlers - the baked soil and grasses of Valen attracted many would be colonists - the idea of a fresh start on a new world had undoubtedly brought many eager farmers, artisans and even medical professionals into the fold. Few Imperial records remain that have not been expunged, heavily edited, or otherwise lost to the sands of time of the early days of Valen itself - Records however do remain of one vessel that is said to have been the Genesis of Valen - The Sparrow is all it is referred to from such ancient and corrupted data-banks - that was said to be bringing the first settlers to the surface of the planet, along with numerous supplies, equipment, tools and even prefabricated buildings for the new occupants of the Planet to begin their new lives. From there on, only rumours, speculation and extremely heavily edited files - of the few that remain as fragmentary; often second hand accounts - remain about Valen's ancient history. No doubt in an age of prosperity - the budding economy of Valen flourished within the Human Federation of Planets. However, many historical intellectuals and archaeologists from Valen itself have speculated that the planet was colonised and developed rapidly - surprisingly so given the technology of the time - to such an extent that the funds required couldn't have come from any single entity, but instead funding from multiple sources. Theories exist that numerous Megacorporations or "Guilds" as they are referred to on Valen's Surface; invested significantly in the development of the planet in return for extensive areas of land to utilise as testing grounds, or scientific research centres to act with minimal oversight from the wider human government. For what technologies precisely, is not known; and the main reason such a theory exists is due to the sheer quantity of ancient Archeotech discovered littering the planet's surface. Long abandoned installations left to collect dust over the Millennia, or otherwise entombed behind great walls of rock - only to be uncovered tens of thousands of years later. Such valuable technology that is otherwise coveted by the Shen Dynasty, or Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator missions that have uncovered them. The Age of Strife Much like the wider Human Federation of Planets - Valen was not spared the sheer and undeniably terrifying array of horrors that assailed Mankind during the Age of Strife. Valen's ancient economy was highly reliant on interstellar trade with the wider Federation of Planets - resources such as Silicon, Gold and Aluminium were in high demand, with very little being present within ore vein's beneath the planet's surface. Such resources were required to construct numerable technological wonders - advanced cogitators and manufacturing equipment are among the few that are still held within Imperial records, however it is known that often key components required in the construction of Battleships were once produced on Valen's surface. The loss of such lucrative interstellar trade however led to an unavoidable runnaway recession in the planet's once budding economy which eventually led it to a sydden yet absolute collapse; and with the loss of the planet's economy led to the loss of any conceivable form of social order. It was needless to say that chaos reigned over the planet's surface for centuries after the loss of any conceivable monetary system - Barter and trade were still utilised, yet might reigned as the only law of the land, and Valen's once glittering cityskapes turned to ruined battlegrounds. Warlords, gangs and would be conquerors split the planet's surface asunder into primitive states, each geared to destroying the others and claiming the planet for themselves, while sadistic killers stalked the streets to murder and steal from any unfortunate that crossed their path. It is sad to say that Valen remained much in this perpetual state of civil war until the coming of the Shen Dynasty. The Coming of the Shen Dynasty Among the everpresent infighting that plagued Valen's surface, The Shen Dynasty was formed. Few records remain on such a group's origins, and many more remain lost to history and time. At best, the Origins of the now Kings and Queens of Valen remain enigmatic to willful historians and archaeologists, eager to dig into the mud to find the answers to questions long forgotten. Theories however range wildly - from remnants of a powerful merchant Guild, to simply a wealthy family eager to bring order to the planet's citizens, and further to crown themselves as it's sole rulers. Unlike the warlord states however - the Shen Dynasty often operated through diplomatic means, goodwill missions, donating supplies to numerable powerful albeit moderate minded states - many of whom were simply tired of the fighting that killed their people and wanted it to end. Upon numerable occasions, the Shen Dynasty often employed the soldiers of these warlord states as mercenaries among their own well trained and often battle hardened armies in the conquest of less than suitable partners - often slaughtering such brutal dictators and their armies, and sparing the civilian populace. The Shen Dynasty and their allies came, over a slow period of time - to be viewed as benevolent protectors of the people, a beacon of justice and hope away from the constant infighting. Volunteers flocked to join their ranks as if they were the legendary chivalrous knights of old Earth, and over the course of several centuries and lifetimes of work, the Kings and Queens of Shen brokered tenuous ceasefires and treaties that brought peace to wide swathes of Valen. While it was not always sunshine and roses between the once fierce rival warlords, the Shen Dynasty organised a system of governance akin to that of ancient feudalism - The Warlords would govern their land widely as they saw fit under the stern eye of the Shen Dynasty watching over them - any perceived - real or otherwise - moments of injustice against the people under these so called "Earls" would be punished severely. Were the Earls willing to accept their mistakes and vow to do better, they might be met with a hefty fine - would they remain belligerent - the staunch allies of the King or Queen would swiftly invade, and bring them to heel. Regardless, the Shen Dynasty would eventually defeat the last of their rivals, and claim Valen as their own domain - the many Warlords, Families or States that had supported them would be rewarded with lofty titles and estates of their own to govern. Valen once again knew peace and prosperity under the careful diligence of the Kings and Queens - the economy was revitalised and the ancient cities - especially that of Kanesra - Valen's Capital - would be built again from the ground up - elegant arches and sweeping architecture that awed those who looked upon it - a city fit for housing a populace content with their rulers. Imperial Compliance of Valen Discovered by the 368th Expeditionary Fleet, commanded by a contingent of the Salamanders legion - the erstwhile Savannah World was entered into Imperial records on 901.M30. The coming of the Imperium of Man however was met with a mixed response among Valen's populace - on one hand, they had realised they were no longer alone in the wider galaxy, with the Emperor and his Legiones Astartes promising to restore the scattered human colonies into one cohesive structure, and rekindle the glory of ancient human spacefaring civilisation. However many on Valen's surface were all too familiar with warmongering tyrants from their own, relatively recent history and were not eager to become subservient to a higher power that might very well not have the best in mind for them. However, the Shen Dynasty, in all it's wisdom - chose wisely to negotiate openly with the Imperium of Man - partially to maintain the fragile peace that Valen had so thoroughly enjoyed, and to further provide damage control, should the Astartes be unwilling to concede the many red lines laid out by the then King Robard Shen II. These negociatory red lines set out by the Shen Dynasty included but were not limited to; Recognition of the Shen Dynasty as the sole rulers of Valen - and for the Imperium to remain out of the planet's political affairs wherever possible, Valen remains as a Self Governing planet within the Imperium of Man - with the Shen Dynasty recognised as Planetary Governors, and Limitations to Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator missions on planet without proper sanctioning by the Shen Dynasty. In return, Valen would submit itself as a willing planet within the Imperium of Man, enforcing the Imperial Truth (and later Imperial Creed) onto it's populace in any manner it deemed necessary, Valen's shipyards would remain open to Imperial Shipping, and commerce would be permitted between Valen and the wider Imperium, Valen's Defence Fleet would remain as the system's PDF Gunboats and Valen would also provide 100,000 Combat Ready Troops to the 368th Expeditionary Fleet to enlist within the Imperial Army - the early Valen Rangers. Needless to say, the Shen Dynasty's decision effectively amalgamated the planet, it's natural resources and it's manpower into the Burgoning Imperium of Man - the Pact of Kanesra remains signed, encased in Stasis within the Marble Palace on Valen's surface - a written document that remains as a testament to Valen's ancient pact with the Imperium of Man during the time of the Emperor - a pact that to this day, has stood largely untampered with, and with it - Valen's staunch loyalty to the Emperor and His Imperium, even through the bleakness of the events that would come to be known as the Horus Heresy. The Horus Heresy Climate and Geography Government & Politics Society People of Note Category:Worlds Category:Imperium Category:Civilised Worlds